worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Swervez
Daniel "Danny" Swervez is a Mexican Piston Cup "next-gen" race car who appeared in Cars 3.'Cars 3' gears up for season-long ride with NASCAR His number is 19, the same number previously used by Bobby Swift. He replaced Bobby in the mid-2016 season. He is a Next-Gen 2017 Race Car SB-4.Meet the Cars History In Cars 3, Swervez enters the 2016 Piston Cup season as a last season replacement, whereby he replaces Bobby Swift as the racer for Octane Gain for the last 2016 Piston Cup race.Cars 3: The Essential Guide He competes against the likes of Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm, proving himself a worthy opponent. Before McQueen crashes, he and Chase Racelott pass him. During the Florida 500, he starts second and remains in this position for most of the race. At some point, he takes the lead from Jackson Storm. When the race is almost over, Daniel is still in second. When Jackson becomes scared of Cruz Ramirez, he slows down to try to discourage her. In the process, Daniel takes the lead. Daniel looks at Jackson confused, but then focuses on the race. Jackson retakes the lead after telling off Cruz. Daniel is passed by Cruz and ends up finishing the race in third. After the end of the Florida 500, he congratulates Cruz on her win. Profiles and statistics *Bios **"A next-gen racer who's ascending the Piston Cup ladder against all odds. A mid-season replacement, Swervez is a quick learner who pushes himself to the limit." **"Danny Swervez is a young racer who rose up against all odds to quickly climb the Piston Cup ladder. He is focused, eager to learn, and set on pushing himself to overcome obstacles both on and off the track. Danny is new to the racing scene but is a quick learner who strives to be the very best. he came in halfway through the racing season to take the place of Bobby Swift." Portrayals *Daniel Suárez - Cars 3 (US) *Oli White - Cars 3 (UK theatrical version) Gallery Daniel -1.png|''Cars 3'' Rayo Mcqueen -4.png|Determined Daniel McQueenSwervez.jpg|Swervez racing at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Cars 3 9.jpg|Lightning McQueen passing Swervez. dd5.jpg|''Cars 3'' dd6.jpg|''Cars 3'' dd7.jpg|''Cars 3'' dd8.jpg|''Cars 3'' dd1.jpg|Daniel in 2nd place in LAP 491/500 dd2.jpg|Passing Jackson Storm dd3.jpg|''Cars 3'' dd4.jpg|Congratulating Cruz Cars 3 florida 500 danny swervez and jackson storm.PNG Quotes *"Hey, Cruz, you were flying." - Cars 3 *''"Name's Danny bro." - Cars 3'' Names in other languages Trivia *Daniel's name is a pun from his US voice actor, Daniel Suarez, who is a professional NASCAR driver that won the championship of Xfinity Series (after the restart). Suarez's story is quite similar to his fictional counterpart, as both have replaced previous racers (Suarez took over the #19 car when Carl Edwards unexpectedly retired during the post-season of the 2016 season). *He is the only next-gen racer that is voiced by a NASCAR driver that had not been interviewed by news reporters in Cars 3. References es:Daniel Swervez pl:Daniel Swervez Category:Characters Category:Cars 3 Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Next-Generation Racers Category:Cars 3 Characters